A wild ride
by ZussellBrook
Summary: They re going home! Claudette is missing! Who will she meet? Will she ever see them again? Why can't Kate or Stinky sniff her out? Who took her? Sunny my OC is also in this
1. Claudette's missing and Sunny's a orphan

Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt were going home! "I can't wait to get there!" Runt said hopping on to his mother. "EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Claudette screamed. Everyone (or is it everywolf?) turned around. No Claudette! Kate and Stinky sniffed but they couldn't find a scent of her or whoever took her. "Hey wolves!" a girl voice called out to the 2 omegas and 2 alphas. "I'm Sunny!" the voice said. Sunny hopped down the rocks. She was as tan as Kate and Claudette but had Humphrey, Stinky, and Runt's eyes. Sunny looked younger than Kate and Humphrey's pups. She looked nice and was. The sun on her fur made it shine. Stinky looked at Sunny. Kate knew her son had a crush.

Sunny's POV

I saw who took that wolf pup. "Hi Sunny." the grown male gray wolf said. "Humphrey!" the female tan grown wolf said. "Sorry!" the grown male said I now know his name is Humphrey. "Hi sweetie, I'm Kate." the grown female said. I know now the parents' names. I looked to the gray puppies the males. "Hi i'm Stinky! And that's my younger brother Runt!" a male pup said. So now I know all their names except the female pup who went missing. I knew almost all their voices. I only needed to hear Runt's. "Our sister Claudette is missing! Did you see who took her?!" Runt asked. Memories flew trough my head and I began to whimper softly. Kate was the only one to hear. "What's wrong Sunny?" she asked as I whimpered louder. "Great job Runt you made her cry!" Stinky said. "No...it...wasn't Runt...who killed my parents when they took Claudette." I said between whimpers. They all gasped. "Sweetie, your a orphan?!" Kate asked nuzzling me softly like real good mom would. "Yes." I replied. "How old are you Sunny?" Humphrey asked. "5 weeks." I said. they gasped again. "My mom abused me and my dad did it worse." I said. And once again they gasped. Kate nuzzled me and licked my check. "Well Humphrey and I can be your new parents." Kate said smiling. Stinky and Runt smiled along with Humphrey. "I know where Claudette is!" I said they all wagged their tails as did I.


	2. Poor Sunny!

Meanwhile with Claudette. "Give me your mother and brother Stinky. Oh and Grunkle Tony, and grandpaw Winston." a scary maleish femaleish voice said a echoed. "Never!" Claudette replied. "WHAT?! Ok you asked for it!" the voice said then howled. A man came. "Is it time?" he said as the wolf nodded it's head. The man nearly killed Claudette with the knife he had in his hand. The man peed himself and as did the wolf. "Next time Balto, let's not drink so much lemonade." the man said as the wolf now known as Balto nodded. Claudette escaped! "Ha-ha suckers!" Claudette screamed running.

Kate's POV

So we know have 4 pups I didn't mind I heard something. Sunny heard it to. "Sunny where is she?" I asked her. She put her nose to the floor and sniffed. "That way, follow me!" she said. Stinky and I looked at eachother. And we sniffed and couldn't find Claudette's scent. I heard a "Ha-ha suckers!" far far far far far far away! It was really that silent. "Was that Claudette Kat-mom?" Sunny said. "Yes!" I reply. "She's miles away." Sunny says putting her head on her paws since she lay down 15 minutes ago. "What's wrong?" Runt asked Sunny. "Yea?" Stinky agreed with Runt. "Sunny we've known eachother for 20 minutes and this is the like the second time. What is it huh?" Humphrey asked her. "Sunny, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked her. "I wanted to take you to Claudette and ended up taking you away from her." Sunny answered all of us closing her eyes and whimpering.

Sunny: And chapter 2 done!

Kate: So should we say a disclaimer?

Eve: Duh!

Claudette: I say yes what about you Aunt Lily?

Lily: Yea boys?

Garth: Yea!

Winston: Sure!

Stinky: Yes!

Runt: Oh heck ya!

Humphrey: Runt! And yea sure. Runt: Sorry dad.


	3. The butt pains!

Sunny: No disclaimer cause I am lazy :)

Sunny's POV

We are going to find you Claudette. I told everyone I was going to the lake. I saw these to wolves who smelled weird well if I would be to if I was in mud. They told me their name's Garth and Lily. My new aunt and uncle. "Hi i'm Sunny! Your new niece!" I say. "Oh hi Sunny!" Lily says at the same time as Garth. "Claudette is missing!" I say. They gasp. "We got to find her!" Garth says. I put my nose to the floor took them to Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, and Runt. I yelped as something hit me in the butt. I passed out.

Stinky's POV

We gasped as Sunny fell to the floor. Then I wanted food! "Mom I want to food!" she gives me a death glare. Then I feel a pain in my butt and pass out.

Runt's POV

I fell a thing in my butt and it hurts then I fall.

Lily's POV

I gasped as the pups fell to the floor then it happens to me butt pain and pass out

Garth's POV

"Lily!" pain down.

Humphrey's POV

I just yea it happened again Kate pain in butt and I pass out

Kate's POV

I fall hurt!

meanwhile with Claudette in her POV

I was now walking I saw people taking that pup I saw earlier and mom, dad, Stinky, Runt, Aunt Lily, and Uncle Garth I hide. They see me and they also shoot me and I pass out they put me with that pup and my brothers. I know I wake early. "Hey Claudette!" a voice says


	4. I hear her!

Claudette's POV

"Oh hi." I say to the voice. "Hi i'm Sunny. Your new sister Claudette!" she said. I gasped as my brothers woke up and gasped when they saw me.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth. (in Kate's POV.)

"Ugh!" I said waking up I stood up and shook. "No cage?" I said to Humphrey remembering the first time. "I wonder why." he said. "Hi guys." Lilly said. "*yawns* I am so bored." Garth said waking up to us. "Wait!" I say. "My pups... and my new one!" we all look around and see a other

truck and hear Claudette! Well and Sunny, Stinky, and Runt.

Chapter 5 and 6 will be why I named it A Wild Ride


	5. Is Sunny a alpha or omega

Runt's POV

We looked out since our truck had a opening not big enough to squeeze through only to see through. "Mom!" I screamed. "Hold on Claudette, Runt, and Stinky!" Sunny screamed to us. We dug are claws in. "This is going to be a wild ride!" Sunny said to Mom, Dad, Aunt Lilly, and Uncle Garth.

Humphrey's POV

I heard Sunny say that and Kate agree. I gulped. Is Sunny a alpha or is she a omega? I turned Runt was trying to squeeze through the bars on the truck he was on. I hear a familiar voice telling him "Runt stop no!" it was Eve. "MOM!" Kate and Lilly yell. I gasp Sunny is half way through the bars on her truck. "NO SUNNY YOU WILL FALL AND HURT YOURSELF YOUR WORST DIE!" Kate said.

Is Sunny a Alpha or Omega why is it important?


	6. Escape

Sunny's POV

I was almost out of the truck when *gun shot* I yelped and fell. Dead or passed out.

Kate's POV

I saw Sunny fall I hear the whimpers of Stinky, Claudette, and Runt in the other truck. I also hear Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth whimper to. Soon I began. "Sunny I told you no for a reason!" I manage to say while my dad comes over. "Kate your a good mother, Sunny was trying to help you. You know how men are Kate." he says. "Yes Kate men will kill us for our fur!" mom says. "Mom will Sunny be okay?" Claudette asked. I didn't know. "Maybe Claudette maybe." I respond. The trucks stopped. The pups squeezed though the bars as did we. The men were gone. We smiled. Then we remembered Sunny and ran to her. We howled. I wanted to cry to death. "Kate?" Humphrey asked me. "Yea?". I say "Was Sunny a alpha or omega?" he asked. "Omega. I think. With good sense of smell. Some omegas have that." I say to him. Then howl again. He howls again as well.


	7. Hunter

Hunter's POV

I am walking through the fields and I see a deer, I tackle it killing it. A angry alpha runs up. "What's your problem? That was our kill! Who are you?". Then I see it's a pack. A omega comes up and brakes the fight. I step down and agree to meet with the pack leaders about joining. They tell me their story and they take me to a shot pup that I knew anywhere! "SUNNY!" I scream. The alpha now named Garth says "You know her?". "Yes!" I reply. The omega Humphrey looks at Sunny then me. I shivered. "H-h-hu-hun-hunt-Hunter?" a voice calls out cocky but it does. "Hunter?!" Sunny calls limping to me. "Sun!" I say to her hugging her .

Sunny's POV

Passed out is what I was. I saw Hunter! "Hunt!" I screamed as he screamed "Sun!". We had nick names well I just came up with Hunt.


	8. Hunt and Sun reunited!

Sunny's POV

I ran to Hunter and tried to jump on his back and play "Tackle". But Mom growled and Dad held my tail making me stay. We were in the alpha den. "Who are you?" daddy asked. "Hunter." Hunt said. "I call him Hunt and he calls me Sun." I say trying to move daddy's paw off my tail. "Sun, you remember me after the fall?" Hunt asked me. "Well duh! Who can forget like , my role model, father, big brother, or like wait that's it." I say smiling. "So who's my little (say's if Sunny is a alpha or omega) doing?!" he says. Bad but I couldn't tell him that. "Fine how about my big alpha?" I ask. "Awesome now that I've seen my best friend again!" he says. I manage to take daddy's paw off my tail. I go flying into Hunt! "Sorry Hunt!" I say. "Fine Sun!" he replies.

Hunter's POV

I take Sunny off me gently. What up?! I wanted to say but Kate growled and Humphrey grabbed Sun's tail. I don't think they trust me. I look at my black fur and my white markings, then Sun's tan and cream fur.


	9. The feast kind of

Hunter's POV

I saw Sunny and well I couldn't control myself! I ran to her again seeing if Kate and Humphrey trusted me. "Daddy, let me go I know who Hunt is!" Sun said. "Sunny, sweetie we are trying to look out for you." Lilly said nuzzling Sun's check. "He is my best friend!" Sun managed to say before she got her dad's paw off her tail... again. Sun was my best friend and still is! Why are they trying to take her away?! "Hunt, help me!" she said. "Please let her be, she knows me and we are good friends." I say taking Sunny's side. "Yea! So Mommy Daddy can Hunter please stay?!" she asked nudging me to make the puppy dog eyes. I did so. Kate groaned as did the rest. Sunny did it to.. We didn't stop 'till they all agreed!

Sunny's POV

I can't believe it, Hunt's staying! I did get a little hungry. "Mom i'm hungry!" I say then I hear a thud. I turn around a deer is laying down dead! And right under Hunt's paws! We all eat. Hunt and I devour our legs of the deer! "Tgof...ig...ynghy! I say with a mouth full. "Srte... ih...kit!" Hunter says.


End file.
